


Just You Wait and See

by rockstarpeach



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Jensen, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Protective Jensen, Schmoop, mpreg Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared have a fifteen year old daughter.  She's asking permission to go on her first date and Jared thinks it's a great idea.  Jensen, however, doesn't want his daughter dating the son of Jared's highschool sweetheart.  Jared has to run interference.  Oh, and he's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You Wait and See

“No,” Jensen says.

His arms are crossed over his broad chest and he's standing up straight and his mouth is a thin, down-turned line and he looks so adorably serious that Jared nearly smiles. Instead, he raises a single eyebrow.

“No?”

“Yeah, no. As in, not happening.”

“Okay, lets pretend for the moment that you've ever successfully said 'No' to me and move right on into the possibility of you _ever_ denying daddy's little princess.”

Jensen's mouth goes a little crooked and his eyes turn soft.

“I thought _you_ were daddy's little princess,” he says, stepping closer and opening his arms, so Jared falls into them. Jared's taller, thicker and thanks to the nine-month-old foetus growing inside him _wider_ than Jensen, but he still folds into his arms like Jensen's as big as the sun.

To Jared, he is.

“You're funny,” Jared says, wrapping his arms around Jensen's middle. “She's fifteen, Jensen. And she's a good kid.”

“It's not her I'm worried about,” Jensen grumbles, pressing a kiss to Jared's head. “Hey, let's all go out for ice cream.”

Jared sighs and steps back.

“I'll get my coat,” He says. Clearly the conversation is over.

For now.

***

“Da-ad,” Molly says, kicking at his legs under the table while she stirs a few chocolate sprinkles around in the remains of her melted rocky road. “Please?”

“How many times do I have to say no?”

Molly shrugs and smiles a little, answers, “Until it sounds like yes.”

“Sorry, kid,” Jensen tells her, taking another bite of his cone and sounding nothing remotely like apologetic. “You're too young to be alone with a boy.”

“But I'm not even gonna be alone with Chet! Mr. Welling is gonna drive us to the movies _and_ back home after. And while we're in there, there's gonna be, like, a hundred other people there. Besides,” she shrugs again and looks over at Jared. “Mr. Welling was banging pops when they were my age. All I'm hoping for is a kiss, so I don't know what you're getting so worked up over.”

Jared nearly chokes on his ice cream and his face turns red while Jensen's scowl deepens.

“You're not helping your case here, Molly,” he warns. “I don't like the kid and I don't want you hanging out with him. I gotta take a piss, then we're going home. Finish up.”

He stands and head to the bathroom and when he's far enough away Jared smiles at their daughter and nudges her arm with his elbow.

“Let me work on him,” he says. “But seriously, Molls, a little more tact wouldn't hurt. You know how he feels about the Wellings.”

***

The Wellings. Who live down the street from the Ackles', who throw block parties and come to Jensen's barbeques in the summer, who's kids go to Molly's school and who shop at Jared's fruit market.

Tom and Lindsey and their kids, Ashton and Anastasia and Chet.

Tom, who was Jared's high school sweetheart and got Lindsey pregnent with the twins the second they split. To this day, Jared's still pretty sure Tom had been cheating on him for a while before they officially ended it, but it was a long time ago. Jared's not exactly holding a grudge.

Besides, Tom is like, the friendliest guy in the world. He's sweet and he's fun and he's always there when anyone needs him, with an extra set of hands or one of Lindsey's fresh baked apple pies. It's kind of impossible to not like him.

Unless you're Jensen.

Oh, Jensen's pleasant enough to the guy's face, but there's always tension. He doesn't like Tom and everybody knows it. Jared gets it, he supposes. To an extent, anyway. Jensen never really dated anyone in their town. He had a couple of flings back in high school, a couple more in college but never anything serious. Never before Jared. If he had, if Jared had to live six houses down from someone that Jensen used to be in love with he probably wouldn't be too crazy about it either.

“Tom called today,” Jared says, testing the waters. Molly's up in her room and there's a hockey game on TV. “He says Chet's all kinds of hung up on Molly. It's pretty cute.”

“Tom is a douche,” Jensen answers.

Jared takes a breath. He doesn't want to fight over this, he really doesn't. “He's not a douche.”

“He's got a kid named Chet, Jared. Ashton and Anastasia and _Chet_. It's like a Goddamn country club application.”

“Whereas _Jensen_ is all kinds of down home,” Jared grumbles. He feels the baby kick and he smiles, hand going to his rounded middle. “Look, Jensen, Chet's a good kid.”

“He plays _polo_. Jared, he wears argyle sweaters.” Jensen's practically whining at this point and Jared smiles wider, scoots closer so he can place Jensen's hand on his tummy next to his own. “I think they have 'Douchebag Jr' sewn on the tags.”

Jared tries to hide his smile. It's annoying as all hell, Jensen's possessive streak but it's also sometimes adorable.

“He keeps out of trouble. He volunteers at the animal shelter. Most importantly, Molly likes him.”

Jensen doesn't say anything but his hand starts to rub slow circles over the baby's head.

“Look, Jensen, so far he's treated her with nothing but respect. He wants to take her on _one_ date, they'll be in public the entire time. Tom even said he'd stick around the theatre and wait, 'just in case'.”

Jared's smile fades when Jensen's hand tenses and when he takes it away entirely the baby gives an extra hard kick of protest. Jared pats his tummy in commiseration. God, Jensen can be such a bitch whenever Tom's name comes up.

“You've got to let this go, Jensen,” Jared says. “Me and Tom, that was a long time ago. And jealousy's not your colour, especially when it impacts our daughter.”

Jensen turns to fully face Jared, mouth wide and eyes narrowed. “You think this is all about me throwing some kind of jealous bitchfit?” he asks, incredulous. 

Jared just shrugs. It sure seems that way.

“I don't even... No, Jared. Don't make me out like I'm some big ogre standing in the way of our daughter's happiness because I can't handle that you used to screw the neighbour boy.”

“Well then what? What's your problem with Tom? With Chet?”

Jensen's silent for a while, puts his hand back over Jared's belly button. He rubs slowly back and forth and Jared feels the baby start to roll.

“He broke your heart,” Jensen says, finally, quietly. 

“Huh?”

“Tom. He broke your heart. He lied to you and he cheated on you and he _dumped_ you for the skank he knocked up while he was dating you! He broke your heart, Jared and I hate him for hurting you. And I'm not gonna let his kid do that to Molly.”

“ _Jensen_ ,” Jared starts. He wants to tell Jensen that he's wrong, that Jared's fine. And he is. Now, he is but Jensen is right. Jared's over it of course, has been for a very long time. But Tom did break his heart, once upon a time. 

“It kills me that you went through that, Jared. Every time I see him, it kills me that I didn't stop it.”

“Jensen, you hardly knew me back then. You were off at college, what the hell would you have cared about two high school boys? And even if you had cared, what were you going to do about it?”

“Same thing I'm going to do now,” Jensen says. His eyes are hard but his voice is soft. “She's not going out with him, Jared. Wellings are bad news.”

***

Jared hasn't been particularly horny in his last trimester, but something about seeing Jensen work on the old Firebird he's been restoring always seems to get him going. Jensen is an insurance adjuster. Tom cooks in a truck stop just outside town. Neither are particularly rugged professions but Jensen and Tom are both big guys. They're muscular and strong and they drink beer and stand tall. Jared has a type. He likes his men _manly_.

So when Jensen stands over the sink in the mudroom with his torn jeans and wifebeater and washes the grease off his calloused hands, Jared practically drags him up to their bedroom.

It's not as easy now, with Jared's big belly in the way but he settles himself to straddle Jensen's hips and rocks until they're both screaming. Jensen smiles lazily up at him and Jared grins back, falls to the bed next to his husband.

“I don't know if it's those new vitamins you're taking, or what,” Jensen says, “but wow. I mean... _wow_.”

Jared laughs out loud, rubs his hands over his thighs and feels the pleasant ache there, between his legs. 

“Yeah,” he agrees, tossing one leg over Jensen's.

“Look, Jensen, about Chet...” Jared starts, then winces because he hadn't meant to bring this up right now. It's just been really bothering him. Jensen's being a stubborn ass and Molly is hurting.

Jensen groans and throws an arm over his face, but he's still sort of smiling.

“No,” he whines. “No, Jared, no fair. You can't ask me for shit after sex. That's dirty pool, baby.”

“I know, I'm sorry. It's just... Chet's not Tom. You can't just assume he's going do what Tom did. And Molly... she _will_ get her heart broken. If it's not Chet, it'll be someone else. It happens to everyone and we can't stop it. We shouldn't try to, either. We should trust her to make her own descisions and we should be there for her, whatever happens.”

Jensen turns his head and narrows his eyes, studying Jared intently.

“You know, it's really not fair that you're so much smarter than me.”

“Well, you're lucky I like 'em dumb and pretty,” Jared teases, pressing a kiss to Jensen's nose. 

“Explains Tom,” Jensen mumbles and Jared scoffs and smacks Jensen playfully on the arm.

“Ass. So?”

Jensen heaves a dramatic sigh and places a hand on Jared's belly. It's slimy from Jared's spend and Jensen makes a face before wiping his hand on the blanket and moving it to a clean patch. Jensen has this thing: he can't touch the baby with jizz on his fingers. Which, considering where his dick was a few minutes ago, is pretty ridiculous.

“So... _Chet_ can come to our house. He'll have dinner with the family, they can watch a movie in the living room.”

“Jensen, come on. She's fifteen years old. She doesn't want her first date with her parents!”

“Yeah, okay. They'll eat dinner with us, then _I_ will take them to the movies. _I_ will sit in the back row and make sure he doesn't get handsy and _I_ will bring them home when it's done. I don't trust Tom.”

“You're kind of psychotic, you know that?”

“Fine,” Jensen says, dragging the word out like it weighs a tonne. “I'll drop them off at the theatre and Molly can call me when she wants me come get them.”

“Better.”

“And I will punch him in the neck if _one_ hair on her head is out of place.”

“They're gonna make out, you know.”

“No, they're not.”

“Yes they are.”

“I need to shower,” Jensen says, kissing Jared's head as he gets out of bed and makes for the bathroom. “And no, they're not.”

Jared waits until he hears the water running and then shouts, “Yes they are!”

***

When the doorbell rings it takes Jared a few seconds too long to amble up out of the recliner, so Jensen beats him to the door. Jared swears to himself as Jensen yanks the door open and pulls himself up to his full, impressive height, folds his arms over the intimidating line of his muscular chest.

Jared can see his raised eyebrow and tight mouth from the side and Jared cringes while Jensen makes poor Chet sweat it out for a good fifteen seconds before he cocks his head to the side and steps back a half step, inviting the kid inside.

Jensen's still mostly standing in the doorway when Chet comes inside, so he has to step carefully around Jensen to avoid knocking into anything.

“Jensen, be nice,” Jared reprimands and Jared sees him practically snarl in response.

“Chet,” Jensen says, smiling crookedly.

“Mr. Ackles,” he kid says, swallowing audibly. He's nearly shaking and it's almost a little bit funny. “Hey. I mean how, uh... Good evening.”

Jensen scowls and Jared steps in, closing the door and smiling.

“Chet,” he says. “Thanks for coming. You look nice tonight.”

Chet visibly relaxes at Jared's 'good cop' and he smiles, shrugs out of his jacket when Jared holds out his hand.

“Thanks, Mr. Ackles,” he says. “I'm just super excited that you agreed to let Molly go out with me. I really, _really_ like her. And I promise to do right by her.”

“Did you hear that, honey,” Jensen says, voice saccharine sweet. “Chet here is _super excited_ to go out with our daughter.”

Jared shoots Jensen a look, elbowing him in the ribs on his way to the closet to hang up Chet's jacket.

“Chet, why don't you go on downstairs and see Molly. We'll call you guys up when dinner is ready.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Ackles,” Chet answers, smiling at Jared before he glances worriedly at Jensen and makes a beeline for the stairs.

Jared closes the door behind him and makes his way to the kitchen where he watches Jensen start to toss a salad while the lasagna finishes cooking.

“That kid is a doof,” Jensen says, pouring some oil into the bowl.

“Exactly!” Jared agrees. “He's perfect.”

“Nobody's perfect,” Jensen says. “Not for our little girl.”

“No, you're right. Nobody will ever be good enough. But go easy on the guy. Molly sees something in him.”

“Yeah,” Jensen says. “Yeah, okay.”

***

Dinner goes pretty smoothly.

That's probably because Jensen doesn't talk at all and Chet only answers Jared's ridiculously forced questions with polite 'yes sir's and 'no sir's.

Molly just snorts and rolls her eyes.

When Jensen comes home three hours after the trio left, all by himself, Jared gets worried.

“Hey,” he says. “What happened?”

“Hm?” Jensen asks, hanging up his coat. “Oh, nothing. I dropped them off on the corner to get a smoothie. Chet's gonna walk her home after. I told them no later than eleven.”

“What?!” Jared asks, jaw slack.

“What what?” Jensen asks back. He makes his way to the kitchen and grabs a beer from the fridge.

“You left them _alone_. You're letting him _walk her home_?”

“It's only a block, babe. Relax.”

“Relax?” Jared hisses. Are they in the freakin' Twilight Zone? “Have we met?”

“Come on,” Jensen smiles, nodding toward the living room. “Let's watch some porn.”

***

They don't, of course, watch any porn, but Jensen does get a little hard watching _Thor_ and Jared smacks him away when Jensen starts to rub too close. They're waiting up for their _daughter_. As much as Jared would love to fuck, now is not the time. He's tense. He's tense and he's worried and he keeps looking at the clock. 

“Sorry,” Jensen drawls. “Natalie Portman. Does it to me every time.”

“Ha ha,” Jared deadpans. “You're seriously not worried? I mean... she's only fifteen. And how much do we know about this... this _Chet_ guy, anyway? I mean, his name is _Chet_!”

“Jared...”

“How long does it take to drink a smoothie, anyway? I think I should go down there and check on them.”

“Jared.”

“And seriously, is our clock slow or something? It can't possibly be only ten thirty.”

“Jared!”

Jared flinches and settles back into the couch when Jensen's strong hands guide him.

“Sorry,” he says. “I'm freaking out. Why aren't _you_ freaking out?”

“Chet's an okay guy, it turns out,” Jensen tells him. “And Molly is a really smart girl.”

“Yeah,” Jared smiles, breathing deeply into Jensen's hand on his belly. “Yeah, she is.”

“Helps when she's got you for a daddy,” Jensen says, kissing Jared's jaw. “Let's hope the next one takes after you, as well.”

“I dunno,” Jared teases, slouching back to recline against Jensen, wrapping both their hands around his belly. “I wouldn't mind seeing this one come out dumb and pretty.”

END


End file.
